dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Kitamura Kazuki
| Imagem=Arquivo:KitamuraKazuki.jpg | Nome= 北村一輝 (きたむら かずき) | CidadeNatal=Tennoji, Osaka, Japão | Nascimento=17/07/1969 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Ator | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome' 北村一輝 (きたむら かずき) *'Nome (romaji):' Kitamura Kazuki *'Nome Real:' 北村康 / Kitamura Yasushi *'Profissão' Ator *'Data de Nascimento:' 17/07/1969 *'Local de Nascimento:' Tennoji, Osaka, Japão *'Altura:' 177cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo:' Cancer *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Agencia:' From First Pro Dramas *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017) *Ishitsubute (WOWOW, 2017) *Sekai Ichi Muzukashii Koi (NTV, 2016) *Boku no Inochi (YTV, 2016) *Neko Zamurai Season 2 (BS Fuji, 2015) *Yamegoku (TBS, 2015) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *White Lab como Ichinose Satoshi (TBS, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2014 (NTV, 2014) *Neko Zamurai (BS Fuji, 2013) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) *Kaen Kita no Eiyu Aterui Den (NHK, 2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) *ATARU SP (TBS, 2013) *ATARU (TBS, 2012) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) *Strangers 6 (WOWOW, 2011, Fuji TV, MBC, 2012) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense 2 (WOWOW, 2011) *Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Sono Toki Made Sayonara (WOWOW, 2010) *Shukumei 1969-2010 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Galileo: Episode Zero (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Zou no Hanako (Fuji TV, 2007) *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *Warui Yatsura (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hyoten 2006 (TV Asahi, 2006) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories III (NTV, 2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) *Renai Shosetsu Tsuki no Shizuku (TBS, 2006) *Iryu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yaoh (TBS, 2006) *Ooku 5 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (Fuji TV, 2003) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003) *Time Limit (TBS, 2003) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, story 11) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Haru Ranman (Fuji TV, 2002) *Suiyoubi no Jouji (Fuji TV, 2001) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Limit: Moshimo wagako ga (Fuji TV, 2000) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NTV, 2000) *Border (NTV, 1999) *Kiseki no Hito (NTV, 1998) Filmes *Konya, Romance Gekijo de (2018) *Kyonen no Fuyu, Kimi to Wakare (2018) *Hitsuji no Ki (2018) *8 Nen Goshi no Hanayome (2017) *Blade of the Immortal (2017) *Aibou: The Movie IV (2017) *Neko Samurai 2: A Tropical Adventure (2015) *Parasyte Part 2 (2015) *Parasyte Part 1 (2014) *Samurai Cat (2014) *The Raid 2: Berandal (2014) *Trick The Movie: Last Stage (2014) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Kirazu (2014) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) *Nihon no Higeki (2013) *ATARU: THE FIRST LOVE & THE LAST KILL (2013) *Manatsu no Houteishiki (2013) *Good Friends (2013) *Night People (2013) *Eiga Yokai Ningen Bem (2012) *Bakugyaku Kazoku(2012) *Thermae Romae (2012) *Speed Angels (2011) *Kaibutsu-kun (2011) *Visitors (2009 Jeonju Digital Project) (Coreia do Sul) *Kira Vajin Rodo (2009) *Donju (2009) *Yogisha X no Kenshin (2008) *Samurai Gangsters (2008) *Dousoukai (2008) *Kaze no sotogawa (2007) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Ryu ga Gotoku / Like a Dragon (2007) *Oh! Oku (2006) *So-Run Movie (2006) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Hanada Shonenshi - Yuurei to Himitsu no Tunnel (2006) *Yakuza (2005) *Buso sensen: Seifugun vs Kakumeigun (2005) *Nureta akai ito (2005) *Sengoku jieitai 1549 (2005) *Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) *Atarashii kaze - Wakasa nichi no Yoda Bensan (2004) *Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) *Chi to hone (2004) *Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro: gekijo-ban (2004) - (historia "Omoi!") *Kyou no Dekigoto (2004) *Azumi (2003) *Sky High (2003) *Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) *Perfect Education 5: Amazing Story (2003) *The Messenger (2003) *Yurusarezaru mono (2003) *Onna kunishuu ikki (2002) *Jam Films (2002) - (segmento "The Messenger - Requiem for the Dead") *Bastoni: The Stick Handlers (2002) *Turn (2001) *Man-hole (2001) *Rendan (2001) *Himawari (2000) *Freeze Me (2000) *Chinpira (2000) *Swing Man (2000) *Drug Garden (2000) *Minazuki (1999) *Nihon kuroshakai (1999) *Kaizokuban Bootleg Film (1999) *Kyohansha (1999) *The Perfect Education - Kanzen-naru shiiku (1999) *Yomigaeru kinro 2 (1998) *Andoromedia (1998) *Joker (1998) *Full Metal Yakuza (1997) *Kishiwada shonen gurentai: Chikemuri junjo-hen (1997) *Tennen shojo Man (1996) *Kenka no hanamichi: Oosaka saikyo densetsu (1996) Prêmios *'53º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Bambino! (2007) *'39º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (2003) Links Externos *Site Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com Categoria:JAtor